A Bela e a Fera
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Presnte para minha paciente, Allina , adiantado!Espero que ela goste e vocês também! Clássico da Disney alá CDZ!


Era uma vez um jovem príncipe que vivia num castelo reluzente. Em uma noite fria, chegou uma velha mendiga, e ofereceu ao prínicipe uma única rosa em troca de abrigo do frio. Repugnado pela mendiga ele a expulsou, por ser egoísta , autoritário, rude e mal educado.

Subtamente a velha se transformou numa bela feiticeira. Para castigar o príncipe, ela o transformou em uma fera horrenda e o entregou rosa encantada, dizendo que ela seria parte dele . Para quebrar o feitiço, ele deveria amar alguém e consquistar o amor dessa pessoa antes de cair a última pétala .

Perto dali em uma pequena aldeia, uma linda jovem chamada Karine caminhava apressada. Cumprimentando todos da aldeia sorridente , indo para o seu lugar predileto : a livraria, cantando :

Bela- Tudo é igual, nesta minha aldeia, sempre está, nesta mesma paz, de manhã, todos se levantam, prontos pra dizer...  
Homem- Bon jour!  
Padeiro- Bon jour!  
Mulher- Bon jour!  
Todos- Bon jour, bon jour!  
Bela- Vem o padeiro com seu tabuleiro, com pães e bolos pra ofertar. Tudo aqui é sempre assim, desde o dia em que eu vim, pra essa aldeia do interior....  
Padeiro- Bom dia Bela!  
Bela- Bom dia monsier!  
Padeiro- Aonde vai?  
Bela- Á livraria! Acabei de ler uma belíssima história, é sobreum pé de feijão, ouro e...  
Padeiro- Que beleza! Maria, as baguetes, depressa!  
Mulher- Temos aqui uma garota estranha, tão distraída lá vai ela...  
Mulher- Não se da com o pessoal  
Homem- Pensa que é especial  
Todos- Chega a ser muito engraçada a nossa Bela  
Homem- Bom Jour!  
Mulher- Bom dia !  
Homem- Como vão todos?  
Mulher- Bom Jour!  
Homem- Bom dia!  
Mulher- Sua esposa flor!  
Mulher- Eu quero seis ovos !  
Homem- São muito caros!  
Bela- Eu quero mais que a vida no interior!  
(chega o livreiro)  
Livreiro- Ah! Bela!  
Bela- Bom dia! Vim devolver o livro que levei!  
Livreiro- Já terminou?  
Bela- Não parei de ler, tem alguma novidade?  
Livreiro- Não desde ontem!  
Bela- (procura na prateleira) Então ta bem, vou levar este aqui!(pega um)  
Livreiro- Este aqui...? Mas já o leu duas vezes!  
Bela- É o meu predileto! Lugares distantes, duelos de espadas,feitiços, príncipes  
disfarçados...  
Livreiro- Já que gosta dele demais, é seu!  
Bela- Mas senhor....  
Livreiro- Eu insisto!  
Bela- Oh! obrigada! Eu agradeço muito!  
Homem- Esta garota é muito esquisita, o que será que há com ela!Sonhadora criatura, tem mania de leitura...  
Mulher- É um enigma para nós a nossa Bela...  
Bela- Óh... mais que lindo quadro, quando eles se encontram nojardim... !É ... o príncipe encantado, e ela só descobre quem eleé quase no fim...!  
Mulher- O nome dela quer dizer beleza, não há melhor nome paraela.  
Homem- Mas por trás desta fachada, ela é muito fechada. Ela émetida a inteligente...  
Mulher- Não se parece com a gente..  
Ambos- Se tem uma moça diferente é Bela!  
(chegam Gaston e Le Fou, Gaston atira para o alto e nada cai,então, Le Fou pega uma galinha e leva para Gaston)  
Le Fou- Puxa, você não perde um tiro Gaston, você é o melhorcaçador do mundo!  
Mask- Eu sei!  
Le Fou- Nenhuma fera tem a menor chance com você! E nem umagarota também!  
Mask- Tem razão, mas só consigo olhar para aquela alí! (apontaBela)  
Le Fou- A filha do inventor?  
Gaston- É ela sim, e é com ela que eu quero me amarrar!  
Le Fou- Mas ela...  
Mask- É a mais bonita da cidade!  
Le Fou- Eu sei mas...  
Mask- Ela é a melhor, e eu não mereço a melhor?  
Le Fou- Merece sim.  
Mask- Desde o momento que eu a vi eu disse, não há ninguémigual a ela. Eu vi logo que ela tinha, a beleza igual a minha, eé por isso que eu quero casar com ela!  
As três bobinhas- La vai, Gaston, vive sonhando!  
Monsier Mask, é bonitão!  
Quando ele, passa, eu fico arfando!  
É forte é bruto é um solteirão!  
Bela- A vida aqui nunca vai mudar!  
Mask- Eu quero levar Bela pro altar!  
Todos- nós nunca vimos moça tão estranha, especial esta donzela,nem parece que é daqui, pois não se adapta aqui, todo mundo acha que ela é filha de ummatusquela ...

(volta para casa e CANTA)

Bela- Imagina, me pediu pra casar com ele! Jamais serei esposa dealguém como ele!  
Madame Mask, casar com ele?  
Madame Mask, mas que horror!  
Jamais, serei esposa dele!  
Eu quero mais que a vida do interior!  
Quero viver num mundo bem mais amplo  
Com coisas lindas para ver  
E o que eu mais desejo ter  
É alguém pra me entender / Tenho tanta coisa pra fazer

- Até mais filha ! VOLTE SEMPRE! – Gritava o livreiro pela janela que lhe tinha dado o livro de presente a menina , enquanto ela corria apressada para casa.

Enquanto Karine caminhava não desgrudando os olhos do livro , um jovem convencido, bonito de estatura forte e robusta olhos roxos e cabelos lilás arrepiados. Sim, o convencido Máscara da Morte o mais conhecido pela aldeia de Mask e o pequeno Lefou o paspalhão atrapalhado " confidente " de Mask , perseguiam todos os passos da donzela até sua casa.

- Mas senhor é com aquela garota esquisita que quer se casar? – Lefou e todos os aldeões achavam Karine uma menina estranha e esquisita, ainda mais por ser uma filha de inventor louco.

- É claro,é a garota mais bela da aldeia, e um homem como eu merece uma melhor. E eu não mereço uma melhor? – Dizia Mask puxando Lefou pela camisa com raiva.

-Érr.. claro! Claro que merece, senhor!

- Huum assim é melhor... Karine – Mask a surpreende pegando o livro da mesma jogando-o na lama, fazendo com que Karine o pegue desanimada , mas como sempre educada respondia:

- Mask? Como vai? – Dizia ela tentando pegar o livro, mas Mask pisava-o impedindo Karine de pegá-lo de volta dizendo: - Karine, acho que você deveria se interessar por coisas mais importantes. Como eu! – Abria um galante sorriso para ela , mas Karine o olha desconcertada . – Nossa Mask, você é tão primitivo – Dizia num tom de desconfiança.

- Ora obrigado Karine, então o que acha de irmos até minha casa lhe apresentar meus troféus?

- Oooh não obrigada, preciso ajudar o meu pai!

- O seu pai? Aquele velho louco? – Dizia Lefou para Karine a deixando chateada.

- Meu pai não é louco, ele é um gênio!

Mask desconcertado dá um soco na cabeça de Lefou concordando com ela : - É , não fale assim do pai dela! – Voltava a sorrir galante para Karine. Mas de repente ocorre uma explosão em sua chaminé. Karine correu para lá.

Na casa de Karine, a bela aldeã foi ver o que aconteceu com seu pai após aquela explosão toda :

-Papai?Tudo bem com o senhor?- Karine perguntou a Maurice

-Sim minha filha, só que acho que minha invenção não está dando certo... Será algum cáculo errado?

-Ora papai, o senhor nem experimentou sua invenção , como vai saber se funciona?

-Tem razão filha, só falta alguns ajustes aqui embaixo e... O que foi? Que carinha triste é essa minha filha?

-Nada papai, é que acho que não consigo me adaptar nesta aldeia.

- Por que não Karine?

- Aaah, as pessoas me acham estranha e esquisita – Dizia Karine com um olhar triste

- Ora, essas pessoas não sabem o quanto você é especial! Filha, será que vai dar certo esta invenção dessa vez? – Perguntava Maurice preocupado

- Claro que vai! Você ganhará o prêmio e será o inventor famoso! – Sorria Karine abraçando o pai.

- Você acha mesmo, minha filha?

- Claro! Sempre confiei no senhor, e acredito que vai conseguir! – Dizia Karine dando motivação e forças ao pai.

Maurice arrumava suas coisas animado e montou em Philip seu cavalo confidente e desceu à galope ouvindo o grito de Karine – ATÉ LOGO! BOA SORTE PAPAI!

Mas Maurice perdeu-se no meio do caminho com Philip, a noite estava caindo e a tempestade estava por vir. Isso preocupava o inventor e seu cavalo. Maurice pegou seu mapa e foi conferir se era aquele caminho certo até o evento de invenções.

- Estranho, acho que não é este caminho- Philip insistia ir ao lado esquerdo que era o mais claro e tranquilo, mas o teimoso pai de Karine ordenou irem para o caminho esquerdo. Galopou com Philip lentamente e via que aquele caminho era estranho e deserto.

Philip quebrou o galho com sua pata dando susto em sim mesmo correndo para trás fazendo com que a carroça batesse numa árvore. Muitos olhos verdes apareciam em um buraco , voando assim vários morcegos sobrevoando os dois, assustando ambos. Maurice galopou com rapidez junto a Philip e de repente muitos lobos famintos correram atrás da carroça até pararem num penhasco, não tinha mais saída. Apavorado, o cavalo soltou-se da carroça e saiu correndo de volta deixando Maurice em perigo. Olhou os lobos rosnando e saiu correndo para outro lado, mas caiu numa barragem deitado e viu um portão enorme. A tempestade caíra naquele momento. Maurice entrou por este portão e avistou um enorme castelo.

O inventor entrou no castelo e não viu ninguém. Olhou então para baixo, e viu um relógio de mesa. De fisionomia estranha e carrancuda. Ao seu lado estava o castiçal olhou o relógio e examinou:

- Mas isso é impossível! Ora, você tem vida!

A feiticeira além de transformar o príncipe Kanon em fera , transformou seus súditos em objetos caseiros. Enquanto Horloge, o relógio de mesa reclamava preocupado tropeçava em Lumiere o castiçal, levou Maurice para sala de visitas. Onde ele conheceu uma simpática senhora chamada Samovar e seu filho, uma graciosa xícara de nome Zip.

De repente a porta se abriu com violência e a fera gritou:

- Há um estranho aqui!

Maurice assustou-se pela voz grave por trás da poltorna de Kanon onde ele se senta e sentiu alguém puxá-lo pela camisa. Era a fera!

- Como ousou entrar aqui? – Dizia rangendo os dentes

- Por favor, eu vim de muito longe e me perdi nesta floresta, eu preciso de um lugar pra ficar esta noite, amanhã eu irei embora de manhã cedo! – Dizia Maurice com muito medo daquela horrenda fera.

- Eu vou lhe dar um lugar pra ficar – E prendeu-o num calabouço .

Enquanto isso, Mask bateu na porta de Karine, ela já de saco cheio daquilo , por ser educada atendeu:

-Mask! Que surpresa agradável...

-Karine, não há nenhuma garota que não queria estar no seu lugar, sabe por quê?Porque eu quero casar com você!

-Mask, nem seu o que dizer, desculpe mas... Mas... É que eu não mereço você!

Karine ao abrir a porta, Mask recuou e caiu na lama!

Quando Karine foi alimentar as galinhas , Mask se sentia humilhado perto dos porcos com seus amigos presenciando aquela vergonha...

Enquanto Karine estava alimentando as galinhas viu Philip correndo para aldeia em direção à casa da aldeã , a mesma percebeu que corria sozinho e desesperado.

-Philip! O que está fazendo aqui?Cadê papai?

Assustada, Karine montou em Philip e foram ao bosque misterioso. Logo acharam o Castelo.

-Que lugar é este?

No castelo, Karine nervosamente seguiu até a parte de cima procurando preocupada em todos os corredores :

- Papai?O senhor esta aí? É Karine.

Ninguém respondeu. Mas Karine não sabia que os objetos encantados a perseguiam. Com alegria, Lumiere dançou a ponta de Horloge o relógio de mesa.

-Veja meu grrrande amigo! Uma garrota!-Dizia o castiçal com seu soutaque francês.

- O que tem Lumiere?

-Ora você não sabe que é uma garrota?

-Eu sei que é uma garota – Horloge dizia com deboche- O que tem ela afinal?

- Orra, ela quebrrrarrá o feitiço! – O castiçal sussurrava sorridente enquanto perseguia Karine nas escadas até a torre.

- Será mesmo ? Será que a mocinha conseguirá?

-Oooh mas é clarrro mi amigo! Hohoho!

-Quem está aí? Nossa... eu jurava que vi alguém subindo aqui... Vou continuar procurando. Papai? – Karine ouvia gritos conhecidos de um senhor.

-Karine! Que bom que você está aqui! Escute, vai embora daqui, antes que aquela fera horrível te prenda também!

-Mas papai, não há nada aqui, nenhuma fera. Eu vou arrumar um jeito de te tirar daí!

Maurice olhou para o outro lado assustado, vendo sua filha ser puxada brutalmente para o lado. Karine olhava uma criatura enorme no escuro, mas não podia ver a fisionomia da mesma. Apenas ouviu rugidos e gritos:

-Como ousa entrar aqui, garota?- A Fera finalmente revela-se para Karine deixando-a horrorizada com a imagem que via. Karine o olhava com súplica e sentava no chão segurando as mãos do pai olhando o inventor nos olhos sussurando:- Eu irei tirar o senhor daqui agora!

Karine olhava a fera com a expressão de súplica nos olhos : - Por favor, solte meu pai... Eu fico no lugar dele.

- Você? Ficaria no lugar dele?- A olhava surpreso.- Então se acertar esta oferta , ficará aqui para sempre, entendido?

-Não minha filha, não faça isso! Não quero que você gaste sua juventude neste lugar!

- Sua filha escolheu assim e assim será! – A Fera o puxou brutalmente do calabouço após abri-lo e o jogou numa carruagem mágica – Levem-no de volta para aldeia! AGORA!

Dentro do castelo, Karine nervosamente seguiu até a parte de cima. Ele fez uma pausa:

- O Castelo agora é seu lar, pode entrar onde você quiser, menos a Ala oeste.

- O que tem na Ala oeste?

-É PROIBIDA! – A fera gritou raivosa.

O olhar penetrante abriu a porta do quarto de Karine.

- Nós vamos jantar juntos, ISSO NÃO É UM PEDIDO! – Após a fera ordenar isto bate a porta com violência deixando Karine sozinha . A bela aldeã chorava na cama , triste por ficar ali infeliz pra sempre.

- Eu nunca vou poder sorrir de novo, e nem ver meu pai outra vez! – Chorava desconsolada.

Kanon estava nervoso esperando Karine descer do quarto. Nada da aldeã descer, isso deixava a fera mais nervosa ainda, fazendo com que a mesma subisse até lá para saber o que havia acontecido. Deu três batidas fortes na porta perguntando com grosseria porque ela ainda não estava pronta para o jantar.

-Não quero descer! –Karine gritava com voz chorosa.

-Olha senhor deveria tratá-la com mais delicadeza , não acha? – Horloge sussurava no ouvido da fera apoiado no ombro da mesma.

- E como devo fazer isto? – Sussurrava a fera para Horloge.

- Fale menos agressivo e gentil

- Caham, Karine me daria a honra de jantar comigo? – Horloge sussurrava após a fera perguntar – por favor...

-Por favor? – A fera perguntava num tom seco.

- Não, obrigada! – A resposta de Karine tirava a fera do sério naquele momento. – ENTÃO VAI MORRER DE FOME! Todos aqui escutem, se ela não jantar comigo, ela não vai comer nada neste castelo! Ouviram bem?

Todos: - Sim, patrão - Respondiam com medo enquanto viam a fera sair do corredor furiosa.

Kanon a fera, entrou em seu quarto destruído e pegou seu espelho mágico e via Karine chorar de tristeza , se abrindo para o armário mágico – Eu não quero conhecê-lo, não quero nada com ele, só quero o meu pai! – A Fera a olhava com pena e se conformava com aquela cena. – É verdade, estou paracendo um monstro . Ela é tão bonita e eu... Sou um monstro, como ela poderá amar alguém como eu ? – E ficou ali triste e melancólico em seus pensamentos depressivos.

No meio da noite, Karine descia as escadas do castelo caminhando rumo à cozinha, já estava com muita fome nesta hora, claro que a fera estava dormindo, então esta é uma boa hora de comer alguma coisa.

Chegando lá, Karine encontra madame Samovar colocando seu filho, Zip a xícara, para dormir em seu armário – Mas mamãe, não estou com sono...

-Ora está sim , meu filho .

-Não estou não... – Zip dormiu na mesma hora em que Samovar fechara a porta do armário de xícaras.

-Orra mademoselle cherrie, que surprrrresa agrrradável – Lumiere ,o castiçal beijava a mão de Karine a recebendo na cozinha surpresa.

-Ah, olá senhor. Não sabia que este castelo era encantado!- Disse Karine sorridente e maravilhada.

-Me chame de Lumiere cherrie, estou às suas ordens senhorrrita

-Aaaah você contou tudo não é?- Horloge , o relógio de mesa torcia o nariz de Lumiere.

-Oooh não monsieur, esta senhorrita que és mui esperta !

-Sei, você acha que nasci ontem? – Dizia Horloge torcendo mais o nariz do castiçal.

-AAAIII , seu... vai ver comigo depois! – Horloge grita de dor pois Lumiere havia queimado o o bigode de Horloge que era um ponteiro.

-Errr, eu estou com fome, será que poderiam...

-Oooh mas é clarrro senhorrita, sente-se e relaxe, enquanto eu lhe aprerresento, seu jantar – Lumiere começa a cantar:

"(Lumiere) - À vontade, à vontade  
Prove a nossa qualidade  
Ponha o guardanapo agora cherrie e  
Sirva-se a vontade  
Soup du jour e Hors d´oeuvres  
Veja se o serviço serve  
É um serviço que tem vida  
Observe se duvida  
Tudo canta, tudo dança,  
Afinal aqui é a França  
E a comida aqui é uma especialidade  
Pegue o menu e veja e agora esteja em sua casa...

(Todos) - À vontade, à vontade...

(Lumiere) - Beef ragout com suflê, vários pratos em flambe  
A comida é preparada especialmente pra você  
Como vê, só você é a nossa convidada  
Sejam facas ou colheres, toda louça e os talheres  
Todo mundo vai brincar, todos queres festejar

(Canecas) - E o bom chopp já chegou para alegrar  
(Todos) - Vamos então brindar, pra te homenagear  
E convidar, é verdade, fique muito a vontade  
A vontade, a vontade, a vontade

(Lento)

(Lumiere) - Como a vida é triste se o serviço não existe  
Não faz bem vivermos sem servir alguém  
Ah, como era bom nós sermos úteis  
Hoje não servimos mais ninguém  
Dez anos sem dono, nós penamos no abandono  
Sem o exercício pra nos manter em forma  
Vagando e chorando pelos cantos  
Já sem auto-estima, você chega e nos anima!

(Tempo I)

(Sra. Potts) - Veio alguém, veio alguém, que chegou pro nosso bem  
Já tem vinho e com carinho, vou querer servir também  
E depois da sobremesa, eu vou por o chá na mesa  
Vendo as xícaras dançando, vou fervendo e borbulhando  
Hoje não falta nada, Ah meu Deus, estou manchada,  
Vou limpar não se admite coisa errada!

(Todos) - Eu tudo vou fazer para satisfazer, a convidada, convidada

(Lumiere) - Pratos, talher, tragam tudo que quiser  
Há dez anos não servimos nenhum homem ou mulher  
Hoje o nosso prazer, é só ver você comer  
Nossas velas vão brilhando, seu jantar vão alegrando  
E o pessoal, vai assim, lhe servindo até o fim  
Todo mundo na maior felicidade  
Enquanto se festeja, por favor esteja à vontade,  
(Todos) - À vontade, à vontade, bem à vontade!

Karine se encantou com a magia e a apresentação dos empregados objetos domésticos.

Após o jantar, Horloge o relógio de mesa a guiava pelo castelo dando uma de guia turístico pelos corredores do térreo. Karine estava curiosa de saber o que tinha na Ala oeste, enquanto Horloge se distraía com suas explicações da história do castelo, a menina esperta aproveitou para subir em direção a Ala oeste. Mas o relógio de mesa percebeu e a impediu de continuar adiante.

-Eii o que tem por lá?-Karine perguntou curiosa.

- Err, nada, não há nada de interessante na Ala oeste. – Horloge dizia desconsertado.

-Então se não há nada de interessante, por que escondem?- Karine subia mais 3 degraus sendo impedida por Lumiere

-Oooh no senhorrita, aqui tem lugarres mais interressantes como a biblioteca!

-Biblioteca?Onde? – Maravilhada, mas teimosa querendo saber o que tinha naquele corredor esquerdo, como é esperta ficou fazendo perguntas sobre a biblioteca , vendo Horloge e Lumiere andando sozinhos em direção à biblioteca, pensando que Karine estava atrás dos dois e explicavam aliviados e sorridentes.

Mas Karine continuou subindo as escadas, encontrou um corredor escuro e vazio com muitos espelhos quebrados. Cuidadosamente Karine entrou na última porta do corredor encontrando um quarto escuro e sujo, com ossos quebrados, cortinas rasgadas, quadros destruídos e lá no fundo do quarto havia um brilho. Era o brilho da rosa encantada. Karine ficou deslumbrada com aquela luz reluzente, retirou o vidro que protegia a rosa, e resolveu tocá-la . Mas de repente foi surpreendida pela fera que escondia a rosa e a apavorou de susto:

-EU LHE AVISE PRA NUNCA VIR AQUI!

Assustada com o grito da fera, Karine desceu as escadas pegando suas coisas e chorando, surpreendendo Lumiere e Horloge – Aonde vai senhorrita?

-Já esperei demais, não posso ficar aqui nem mais um minuto! – Disse Karine com a voz chorosa .

Galopou com Philip em uma tempestade de neve, mas o que ela não sabia, é que os lobos estavam em caça. Foi surpreendida por 5 deles. Karine tentou pegar um pedaço de pau para assustar os bichos, nada adiantou, pois um deles havia quebrado o galho, derrubando-a no chão. Um deles puxava sua capa com os dentes a deixando mais apavorada, fazendo-a gritar de pavor. Nisso, um rugido forte ecoa na floresta : era a fera. Kanon lutava contra os cinco , protegendo-a . A fera conseguiu espantá-las , mas acabou desmaiando. Karine pensou em ir embora, mas pensou melhor ajudá-la. A acudiu e levou de volta para o castelo.

Karine cuidou dos ferimentos de fera causados pelos lobos e agradeceu por ter salvo sua vida. A fera se desculpou por ter sido grossa e rude.E foi convivendo assim.

Nos dias seguintes, a fera havia mudado seu comportamento bastante, graças ao amor e a paciência de os pássaros, leram juntos, jantaram juntos e brincaram na neve, fizeram até uma guerrinha divertida.

Então, a fera lhe fez uma surpresa inesperada para Karine :

-Feche os olhos , tenho uma surpresa para você!

Karine estava sorridente e meio desconfiada, mas aceitou o pedido de fera. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser guiada pela Fera.

Kanon lhe apresentou uma belíssima biblioteca com milhões de livros diferentes- Está bem, pode abrir Karine...

A aldeã ao abrir os olhos, ficou maravilhada com tantos livros- Não é possível! Eu nunca vi tantos livros em toda minha vida!

A fera sorriu pela primeira vez – Então, é sua!

Naquela noite, madame Samovar e os outros aprontaram tudo para o jantar dos dois. Limparam o castelo, capricharam na decoração enquanto Karine e a Fera se aprontavam para a se encontraram finalmente, a fera ficou mais deslumbrada com a beleza de Karine que vestia seu belo vestido dourado e brilhante e seus cabelos presos num coque meio solto,e a fera também estava magnífica! Usando seu terno de príncipe azul , preto e branco. Jantaram juntos como um casal normal e feliz. A fera ficou muito feliz quando bela ensinou a dançar, Samovar aproveitou a ocasião para cantar a música enquanto os dois dançavam:

"Sentimentos são fáceis de mudar  
Mesmo entre quem não vê que alguém pode ser seu par  
Basta um olhar que o outro não espera  
Para assustar e até perturbar, mesmo a Bela e a Fera

Sentimento assim, sempre é uma surpresa  
Quando ele vem nada o detém  
É uma chama acesa  
Sentimentos vem para nos trazer  
Novas sensações, doces emoções  
E um novo prazer  
Numa estação como a primavera  
Sentimentos são como uma canção para a Bela e a Fera  
Sentimentos são como uma canção para a Bela e a Fera

Sentimento assim, sempre é uma surpresa  
Quando ele vem nada o detém  
É uma chama acesa  
Numa estação como a primavera  
Sentimentos são como uma canção para a Bela e a Fera"

Após a dança, a fera levou Karine até a sacada , estava curioso em saber se ela estava feliz com ele.

-Estou... Mas, se eu pudesse ver meu pai outra vez... Sinto tanta falta...

-Existe um meio... – A fera mostrou seu espelho mágico, Karine podia ver claramente seu pai a procurando pela tempestade, doente e desmaiado na floresta.

-Papai!! Desculpe, eu preciso ir vê-lo, ele precisa de mim... – Karine implorava à fera, que concordou na mesma hora triste e melancólica – Claro, está livre... Mas leve isso com você, e se puder um dia olhar o passado e lembrar de mim.-Disse Kanon entregando o espelho à Karine.

Karine galopou com Philip rapidamente buscando seu pai o levando para sua casa. Maurice a abraçou na cama não acreditando que a via de novo.

Mas ouviu três batidas em sua porta. Era o dono do manicômio para internar Maurice.

-Eu já disse, que meu pai não é louco! Eu posso provar!

Karine mostrou o espelho à todos com a imagem da fera, os apavorando.

-Ele não é mal, é bom e delicado!

Enfurecido, Mask gritou:

-Ela é tão louca quanto o velho! TEMOS QUE MATAR A FERA!

A turma de aldeões correram para a floresta e atacaram o castelo da fera.

Enquanto os aldeões que mal podiam lutar contra os objetos encantados, correram dali assustados, enquanto Mask e a fera lutavam após a fera ver que Karine tinha voltado. Ela era a razão de viver e lutar.

A fera pegou Mask pela garganta no alto do telhado do castelo:

-NÃO! NÃO ME SOLTE ! EU FAÇO QUALQUER COISA! – A fera deixou-o no chão e disse:

- Então saia daqui e nos deixe em paz!

-FERA! – Karine gritava preocupada.

-Bela Karine, você voltou ... – A fera segurava a mão de Karine, enquanto a fera acariciava o rosto da bela aldeã.

Mas de repente, a fera soltou um rugido de dor, pois Mask o apunhalou pelas costas. Mas Mask recuou e caiu do telhado.

-AAAAAAAAAAH ! – Para a morte.

Ferida, a fera olhou para Karine antes de despertar. Ela correu para fera e a acolheu em seus braços.

-Não, por favor... Eu te amo!

De repente começou a chover... Aos poucos o castelo começou a mudar , a fera começava também a se transformar em um belo homem humano, cabelos azuis e olhos azuis. Era o belo e atraente príncipe Kanon.

-Karine, sou eu!

Karine olhou dentro de seus olhos e logo percebeu seu olhar puro e verdadeiro.

-É, é você! – E trocaram um beijo apaixonado. Kanon a abraçava fortemente, a beijando introduzindo sua língua quente e grossa, bailando com a dela, era um beijo avassalador e provocante , o casal demonstrava amor e paixão naquele momento.

O amor quebrou o feitiço , Kanon e Karine se tornaram os reis da aldeia. Tiveram herdeiros e viveram felizes , claro com suas brigas comuns de casal mas trocando beijos e carícias depois. Mas com toda certeza juntos , eles viveram.


End file.
